The First Snow
by pcymine
Summary: Natal pertama adalah yang terindah bagi pasangan Luhan dan Baekhyun. LuhanxBaekhyun YAOI EXO


_Natal pertama adalah yang terindah bagi pasangan Luhan dan Baekhyun._

_LuhanxBaekhyun|BoysxBoys|YAOI|Shonen-Ai|EXO|Lubaek|Baekhan_

_._

Author : _**pcymine**_

Tittle : _**The First Snow**_

Cast : _**Luhan – Baekhyun**_

Other Cast : _Find it yourself, if there._

Genre : _**Romantic**_ maybe/?, _**YAOI, Lil Hurt.**_

Pairing : _**Lubaek | Baekhan**_

_**XOXO!**_

.

_.coba dibaca dulu, kkkk~._

._bagi yang kga suka yaoi jangan baca ya._

._ini buat para lubaek or baekhan ship, alias luhanxbaekhyun.._

_Pasangan ini kan langka ya di ff, author juga suka dan klo ship author di EXO dengan urutan satu yaitu baekhan shipper. So, semoga suka ya. Authorkan fujoshi n baekhyunxluhan in this Fanfiction!_

_._

_.hope u like it guys._

_.dont like, don't read kay._

_.dont forget to like n mention._

_._

Luhan._ Sering disebut Xiao Luhan. Lahir di Hongkong pada tanggal 20 April. Umurnya menginjak 16tahun. Namja tampan plus cantik, terkenal dengan orang yang super gentle dan baik di sekolahnya. Pemilik Perusahaan Xi terbesar kedua di Hongkong City, setelah Perusahaan Liu dan Perusahaan Huang. Luhan juga pandai bergaul, enjoygoing, baik hati, pintar dan penyuka pelajaran matematika, tidak pelit kecuali makanan. Tak heran jika Luhan disenangi oleh hampir seluruh murid dan guru di sekolahnya. Luhan juga ikut ekskul basket bersama Xiumin, Kris, Tao, Yixing, Chen. Mempunyai sahabat bernama Xiumin; si penyuka bakpao. Berbeda jika Luhan sudah ada dirumah, justru malah sebaliknya._

Baekhyun_. Sering disebut Charming Baek. Lahir di South Korea pada tanggal 6 Mei. Umurnya menginjak 15tahun. Namja cantik yang terkenal dengan orang yang suka bergaul dengan buku di perpustakaan di sekolahnya. Pemilik Restaurant yang cukup dikenal oleh warga South Korea, XOXO Rest. Baekhyun cenderung cerewet, hiperaktif, ceria, pintar, jahil dengan teman sekelasnya. Tak heran jika Baekhyun disenangi oleh guru karena ia rajin membaca buku dan nilainya sanggup mencapai dan melebihi KKM dikelasnya, Baekhyun disebut sering jahil pada teman-teman dikelasnya, maka ada yang menganggap jahil itu bercanda dan ada juga yang menganggap itu serius. Baekhyun juga ikut ekskul bernyanyi bersama Kyungsoo, Suho. Mempunyai sahabat bernama Sehun; si cengeng yang manja dan cadel, Jongin; si berkulit tan yang sok cool, Chanyeol; si happy virus yang kelebihan virus._

Pagi hari, tepat pukul enam pagi. Luhan berangkat sekolah menggunakan bus dengan seragam _SMA_-nya. Tak lupa Luhan membawa headseat dengan warna _skyblue_ untuk mendengarkan music yang ia suka ketika di perjalanan nanti. Tahu sendirikan kalau bus itu ramai, apalagi dicampur dengan sekelompok perempuan, pasti akan heboh dan Luhan tidak suka berisik kecuali music.

Bersamaan dengan Luhan, Baekhyun dengan seragam _SMA_-nya kini menuju ke halte bus yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dengan berjalan kaki selama beberapa menit, ia sampai di halte _favorite_-nya. Agar Baekhyun bisa bertemu _dia_. Baekhyun tidak tahu namanya, yang pasti Baekhyun mencintai _namja itu_ sudah sejak ia masuk ke _sekolah menengah atas_. _Namja_ yang Baekhyun sukai itu yang memakai headset _skybule_. Baekhyun selalu memerhatikan namja itu selalu, tapi hanya di setiap pagi hari.

Luhan dan Baekhyun serta orang lainnya sedang berada di bus dengan tujuan masing-masing. Luhan turun sebelum Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu memerhatikan Luhan, yang ia maksud tadi. Baekhyun heran, kenapa ia tidak tahu namanya, kenapa ia tidak mencoba untuk sekedar menyapa, kenapa ia selalu memakai headseat _skyblue_-nya, kenapa-. Banyak pertanyaan yang Baekhyun ingin anjurkan, sayangnya Baekhyun malu.

Baekhyun kini tengah berdiri sambil menatap _namja_ di sebelahnya, Baekhyun selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk melihatnya. _Tampannya, –baekhyun_.

Luhan merasa terusik, ia merasa diperhatikan, segera Luhan menoleh kearah kiri. Ternyata benar, _namja manis_ itu memperhatikannya. Luhan tersenyum, Baekhyun kaget dan langsung salah tingkah. Baekhyun melempar tatapannya bukan ke Luhan lagi, ia tertangkap basah karena sudah menatapnya sampai Baekhyun sendiri tidak sadar kalau Luhan menatap balik.

Luhan turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi tadi. Tapi sebelum Luhan turun, ia menepuk pundak _namja manis_ yang salah tingkah tadi. _Namja manis_ itu menoleh dan tersipu, Luhan keluar dan masih menatap namja manis tadi. _Namja manis_ itu menatapnya balik, ia tersenyum malu.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun semangat sekali ingin pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah gembiranya itu. Mengapa tidak, Baekhyun akan bertemu _namja tampan_ yang ia cintai itu di bus lagi. Walaupun hanya di bus, walaupun Baekhyun hanya melihatnya, walaupun Baekhyun tidak tahu namanya, tapi ia merasa mencintai _namja tampan_ itu.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan riangnya sambil bersiul kecil menuju halte bus _favorite_-nya. Setelah beberapa menit ia berjalan, ia melihat namja tampan itu lagi. Tapi tatapan Baekhyun kecewa, ternyata _namja tampan_ itu membawa kekasihnya sambil menggandeng tangan perempuan itu. Yang benar saja Baekhyun, _namja tampan_ itu tak mungkin menyukai seorang pria, karena ia sendiri juga pria. Tentu saja.

Baekhyun lesu, bus datang. Baekhyun diam saja. Ia melamun kearah bawah, ia cemburu, sakit. Mood-nya berubah, ia ingin bolos hari ini. Walaupun ada remedial di sekolahnya, ia tak peduli. Tetap saja nilainya akan jelek jika tidak konsentrasi kan?

Baekhyun ingin beranjak pergi, tapi ada orang didepannya, menghalangi. Baekhyun terus menatap kebawah. Baekhyun kearah kanan, orang itu juga kekanan, Baekhyun kekiri, orang itu juga kekiri. Sampai Baekhyun marah diatas pucuk kepalanya, Baekhyun mendongak. Ia terkejut, namja tampan ini..

"Hai."ucap namja tampan itu sambil menampilkan senyum termanisnya, menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersipu.

"Eh, H-hai"gugup Baekhyun. Luhan terkekeh kecil, ia tahu akan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak berangkat kesekolah?"ucap Luhan, _namja tampan_ itu. Baekhyun menggeleng malu.

"Kenapa?"ucap Luhan. Baekhyun tersentak.

"Aku sedang cemburu tahu! _Ops._"ucap Baekhyun keterusan, ia menggeleng. Luhan terkekeh kecil lagi.

"Bu-bukan! Maksudku-" –baekhyun.

"Cemburu dengan siapa?"ucap Luhan. Baekhyun membelalakan kecil matanya, kaget. Ini tidak terduga!

Baekhyun diam, ia bisu. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? –baekhyun. Luhan menyeringai, Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu dan tidak menyadari juga kalau pipinya sudah merah padam saat ini. Baekhyun pikir, apakah ia harus menyatakan cintanya pada _namja tampan_ ini? Apa ini tidak akan salah? Mencoba dulu saja.

"Cemburu dengan-" –luhan.

"Kau."ucap Baekhyun menunduk malu. Luhan kaget, tapi juga senang. Luhan tersenyum. Mungkin aku akan bermain-main sedikit, –luhan.

"Apa?"ucap Luhan dengan nada kaget. Terdengar hembusan napas Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah menduganya.

"Lupakan itu."ucap Baekhyun lalu berlari. Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu mengejar Baekhyun yang menangis karena ulahnya.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu."teriak Luhan sambil berlari. Baekhyun tidak berhenti, tapi ia mem-pelankan volume larinya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin berhenti, tapi ia tidak mau mendengar tolakan _namja tampan_ tadi.

Luhan meng-kencangkan volume larinya, ia menggapai tangan halus Baekhyun lalu menariknya ke pelukannya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

"Maafkan aku." –luhan.

"Untuk apa?" –baekhyun dengan nada yang masih bergetar.

"Kau cemburu padaku kan? Maaf karena telah membuatmu cemburu." –luhan.

"Ce-cemburu padamu? Kau bercanda." –baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun yang bersifat jahat, Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bertanda tidak mengerti. Luhan melepas tautan peluk mereka. Mereka bertatapan.

"T-tadi kau bilang kau cemburu padaku kan? Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar!" –luhan.

"Mungkin kau salah dengar." –baekhyun sambil berucap dengan santai. Ia tersenyum jahat dalam hatinya.

"Kau bilang kau cemburu padaku, kau berbicara persis di telingaku." –luhan sambil menampakkan seringaian mautnya. Baekhyun tersipu, habis sudah. Baekhyun diam tanpa kata.

"Aku benar kan Byun Baekhyun?" –luhan sambil mencubit pipi baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun tersentak juga pipinya merah.

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku?" –baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja _sayang._" –luhan dengan nada yang menggoda bagi baekhyun. Baekhyun memukul kecil tangan Luhan. Baekhyun menaikan salah satu alisnya, tak mengerti. Luhan mengerti.

"Aku mengejarmu." –luhan. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget. Mana mungkin?

"Tapi kita sama-sama male." –baekhyun dengan nada lirih dan menunduk. Luhan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar mereka bertatapan.

"Biarlah waktu berjalan, Baekhyun. Kita akan bersama sampai kita tua, percaya padaku." –luhan.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu." –baekhyun. Luhan menatapnya tak percaya. _How man?_ Luhan hanya menampilkan wajah _innocent._

"Ah, mungkin hanya aku ya yang tahu namamu?" –luhan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sama dengan baekhyun.

"Hehe, mungkin." –baekhyun.

"Namaku Luhan." –luhan sambil menjulurkan tangannya berniat untuk berjabatan tangan. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Namaku Baekhyun." –baekhyun.

Sudah menginjak tiga bulan berpacaran, Baekhyun dan Luhan saling mencintai. Mereka hanya berkencan dan saling berbagi cerita layaknya sahabat ke sahabat. Tapi dengan panggilan sayang.

.

Kini Baekhyun berada diatas sofa, bersama makanan yang disebut cemilan sambil bertelponan ria dengan pacarnya itu, Luhan.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan kencan lagi Lu?" –baekhyun.

"_Nanti jika ada waktu kosong, aku akan kerumahmu dan langsung pergi kencan!"_ –luhan.

"Janji ya? Memangnya Lulu sibuk apa?" –baekhyun.

"_Tentu saja sibuk belajar sayang. Memangnya Baek-baby tidak belajar? Kan sebentar lagi ujian sayang. Jangan sampai otakmu itu dipenuh dengan wajahku."_ –luhan.

"Aish kau ini. Aku masih tetap belajar, aku kan murid teladan yang pintar Lu! Tapi aku belajarnya nanti malam baby." –baekhyun yang masih dengan merah di pipinya. Terdengar tawa kecil di sebrang sana.

"_Jangan terlalu malam kalau belajar Baek-baby! Tidak baik!"_ –luhan.

"Tentu Lu. Apakah aku mengganggumu yang sedang belajar Lu?" –baekhyun.

"_Tidak sayang. Kau sudah makan?"_ –luhan.

"Belum, kau sendiri?" –baekhyun.

"_Makan dulu Baek-baby, baru belajar ya!"_ –luhan.

"Iya, tapi kau belum jawab bertanyaanku Lu-baby." –baekhyun.

"_Belum sayang, nanti setelah belajar aku akan makan."_ –luhan.

"Yasudah, Lu-baby belajarlah dengan giat. Aku akan beli makan dulu. Bye Lu-baby!" –baekhyun.

"_Saranghae Baek-baby."_ –luhan.

_PIP_

_Kencan._

.

Bulan desember, salju turun dengan indahnya. Tak lupa dengan suhu yang lumayan dingin. Banyak pasangan yang tidak menyia-nyiakan momen ini untuk berfoto guna memiliki kenangan baru. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan, ini natal pertama untuk mereka yang berpacaran sesame jenis.

.

Sudah enam bulan mereka berpacaran, malah semakin dekat dan merasa terikat satu sama lain. Luhan semakin cinta kepada Baekhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kini mereka sudah siap berkencan di musim salju, ini yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Luhan sedang duduk di sofa sambil bermain _PSP_ di rumah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun berada dikamar untuk memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk pergi bersama sang pacar.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dengan gaya rambut dengan poni yang keatas, baju dalam berwarna _cokelat_, serta jaket tebal dengan warna _cokelat_ campur _biru_, celana jeans _hitam_ panjang, kaus kaki _merah_, sepatu _cokelat_, dan sapuk tangan berwarna _putih_.

"Lu-baby." –baekhyun. Luhan berbalik melihat kearah Baekhyun, Luhan tersipu dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Oh lihatlah, Baekhyun yang cantik.

"Luhan-baby!" –baekhyun dengan nada teriak. Luhan berhenti dengan lamunannya.

"Kau cantik, Baekhyun-baby." –luhan sambil berdiri dan mengecup cepat pipi Baekhyun. Lalu menggosokkan tangannya ke kedua pipi Baekhyun yang dingin. Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Aku tampan Lu!" –baekhyun.

"Tapi kau cantik di mataku sayang." –luhan sambil mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis.

"Aku malu." –baekhyun sambil menunduk malu.

"Aku 'kan _suami_mu Byun Baekhyun." –luhan sambil menyeringai bahagia. Baekhyun menatapnya aneh.

"Ya! Kita baru berpacaran Xiao!" –baekhyun. Luhan terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang berlebihan.

"Semoga saja terjadi, kau _milik_ku." –luhan. Baekhyun segera memeluknya.

"Ayo pergi kencan!" –baekhyun sambil menggandeng erat tangan Luhan.

Kini mereka sedang bermain salju di sekitar _Lotte World_, wahana salju.

.

"Baek-baby! Kena kau!" –luhan sambil melempar gumpalan salju ditangannya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang akan terkena lemparan langsung menghindar.

"Tidak kena! Rasakan ini!" –baekhyun sambil memegang gumpalan salju di kedua tangannya lalu melempar ke Luhan sekaligus. Luhan tidak bisa menghindar, ia kalah dan terjatuh. Gumpalan salju itu mengenai hidungnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah Luhan yang terjatuh.

"Xiao Luhan! Kau tidak apa?" –baekhyun dengan nada khawatir. Luhan menggeleng. Luhan mengarahkan hidungnya dengan tangannya. Baekhyun mengerti. Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Luhan sehingga menjadi duduk, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan. Akhirnya salju yang masuk ke hidung Luhan keluar.

"Mianhae Xiao-baby." –baekhyun sambil menunduk. Luhan tersenyum lalu mendongakkan dagu Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana sayang." –luhan sambil berdiri, baekhyun juga.

"Mari berfoto!" –luhan sambil mengeluarkan Iphone-nya lalu memencet tombol kamera. Luhan menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya dengan satu tangan. Baekhyun tersenyum gembira dengan _signV_, begitupun juga Luhan.

_KLIK._

"Aku ingin lihat hasilnya!" –baekhyun. Luhan segera memberitahu foto tadi, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ayo lagi Baek-baby! Kau disana sendiri dulu, nanti aku akan menjadi fotografer." –luhan dengan nada sok bisa bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

Segera Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah pohon natal yang ditunjuk Luhan tadi. Sedangkan Luhan me-motretnya dari jauh agar pohon natalnya terlihat. Luhan menampilkan jempolnya memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa sudah siap. Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya berbentuk _signV_.

_KLIK_.

"Giliranmu yang aku foto Lu-baby!" –baekhyun dengan nada teriak.

"Oke!" –luhan.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju Luhan dan Luhan yang menuju ke pohon natal tadi. Baekhyun tertawa dengan gaya Luhan yang nungging, entah kenapa tapi menurut Baekhyun itu lucu.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa Baek!" –luhan. Baekhyun menahan tawanya dan menampilkan jempolnya bertanda siap. Luhan dengan gaya berdiri tegap dengan merebahkan satu tangannya menunjuk pohon natal yang ada disebelahnya.

_KLIK._

"Coba aku lihat!" –luhan sambil berlari. Baekhyun menunjukkan fotonya, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ayo kita foto bersama di pohon natal itu!" –luhan sambil menunjuk pohon natal tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk. Luhan langsung meminta bantuan pengunjung sekitar untuk mem-fotokannya dengan Baekhyun.

"_Excuse me, can you help me?" _–luhan.

"_Of course." _–pengunjung turis.

"_Leggo_ Baek!" –luhan segera menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan langsung berfoto di pohon natal itu dengan gaya _signV._

_KLIK._

"_One more again please!"_ –luhan berteriak. Turis itu mengangguk.

Sekarang mereka bergaya dengan merangkul sambil merebahkan tangan mereka menunjuk pohon natal itu.

_KLIK._

"_Thank you a lot!"_ –luhan.

Baekhyun merasa lelah dan kekenyangan. Tentu saja, ia makan banyak hari ini bersama Luhan. Dan mereka memutuskan bahwa mereka akan beristirahan di taman terdekat _Lotte World, rest_.

.

"Baekhyun-baby. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" –luhan sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja senang Lu-baby." –baekhyun sambil tersenyum penuh. Luhan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan, bertanda lelah. Luhan meraih salah satu tangan Baekhyun dan menempelkannya pada dada Luhan.

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang, Baekhyun jadi gugup lalu menjadi duduk dengan tegap dan menarik tangannya kembali. Luhan tersenyum.

"Itu yang aku rasakan setiap bersamamu sayang." –luhan sambil mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh. Luhan menatapnya lekat, mereka semakin dekat sampai Baekhyun merasakan nafas Luhan, detik berikutnya mereka berciuman.

_CUP._

Luhan mengecup bibir mungil plus merah itu dengan cinta, mereka memejamkan mata mereka, Luhan mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun dan menekan tengkuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Mereka bermain mulut disana, sehingga waktunya Baekhyun mendorong Luhan karena kehabisan nafas, terputuslah tautan bibir mereka. Luhan menatapnya kecewa.

"_This is my first kiss."_ –baekhyun.

"_Same with me, babe."_ –luhan.

"Ini akan menjadi natal yang indah untukku." –baekhyun sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan. Baekhyun terharu dan tersenyum penuh.

"Untuk kita berdua." –luhan dengan senyum bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." –luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Xiao Lu." –baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**End.**

_**Salam EXO.**_


End file.
